onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:What do you think is the saddest thing happened to One Piece so far?
Since there are lots of time that One Piece made us laugh, i just want to know which time that it made you sad Although the death of Ace is very sad, for me the saddest part of One Piece is the death of one of the Straw Hats "nakama", the death and funeral of Going Merry. Merry is considered by the Straw Hats as one of their "nakama". Things that happened in Water 7 arc shows how Straw Hats crew really cared about Merry, and how Merry cared about them. Luffy and Usopp have a serious fight over her. Then it was revealed that Merry became "alive", she spoke to Iceburg and ask if him to fix her, she told him that he wants to sail for the last time. And when the Straw Hats finally saved Robin and Luffy defeated Lucci, they found themselves cornered by the marines with nowhere to run, and when all seemed to be hopeless, Merry appeared. He save the whole crew out of Enies Lobby. As soon as the Straw Hats approach the incoming ship from Galley-La, Merry suddenly broke apart. This only shows that Merry is pushing far past its own limits. At Merry's Funeral, snow appeared and then Merry speak with them, telling them how grateful she is to them and how she wish she could carry them a little further. With her last words and a tearful goodbye from its crew, Going Merry finally died, a valuable member was lost. The seperaration of the Strawhats. Maybe 'cause it is fresh in my head, but I think it was a devestating twist that no one saw comming. Though, other than that, I think that Robin's past is the saddest.----------Jety Lefr 20:05, November 19, 2010 (UTC) this may not be the saddest, but when i saw Robin biting the bridge of hesition in the battle in ennies lobby.. it was really a sad moment happened for me so far :(( The funeral of Going Merry of course!!------LuffyPirateKing 20:27, November 23,2010 (UTC) There have been several parts in the story that have reduced me to tears, like when Ace dies smiling in Luffys arms, or when Luffy is desperately trying to save his friends from Kuma on Sabaody. Also when Merry falls apart and is given a Viking funeral, and several places in Enies Lobby and Robins background story. These are the ones I go back to, because they were so touching. 8DrBlub 17:42, December 13, 2010 Nami's mother being killed so her daughters could live. Robin was touching but u knew a happy ending was coming. Arlong arc hits me the hardest. Marcus Junior 17:35, December 14, 2010 (UTC) brooks crew death that was undoubtly touching and sad especially the end when brook said solo and sounded like sorrow I agree the Rumbar Pirates made me feel really sad and I felt bad for Brook. I think that Mr. 2 Bon Clay's sacrifice was pretty sad aswell. -> The last sail (rescuing the Straw Hats), Death, and Funeral of "Going Merry" The death of Merry Go was deffinetly the saddest moment because it was in the present, it loved it's crew so much that it rebuilt itself, it even came to rescue them, it was the death of a nakama moria getting killed/attacked by the pacifista's....The Humaniod Typhoon 07:50, June 18, 2011 (UTC) After Luffy's childhood flashback, when he screamed that he's weak, that was probably the saddest, because it was a culmination of all the pain and loss in his life; losing Sabo, not being able to protect his nakama, and finally losing Ace before his very eyes. Real pain and sadness in that moment. Another candidate is when Robin was sailing away from the burning Ohara, trying to laugh but crying. That was also a moment filled with pain and sadness.Junaid-Sennin 08:06, June 18, 2011 (UTC) One piece... the only manga/anime that can make me laugh then cry in less than 20 minutes... There was so many sad moments that maked me cry... Nami's past, Robin's past, Chopper's past, the fight between Luffy and Usopp, the funeral of Going Merry, Brook's crew death, Ace's death, Sabo's death... there's many other moments as well... But the one that make me cry EVERY time I see it is the whole fight between Luffy and Usopp... Persian13 15:18, July 16, 2011 (UTC)